Armory Sawfoot
by Akuma Takeshi Jagerjack
Summary: What if Armory Potter's (fem/harry) mother Lily was only Petunia's step sister? What if Lily's father was a certain chainsaw death scythe we know? What will happen when grandfather and granddaughter meet? And what will Giriko do when he finds out about Armory's life with the Dursleys? rated for language and I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

_-In Death City in the DWMA building with Lord Death-_

"Finally!" Lord Death screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the very foundation of the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy), while looking into his world-viewing mirror causing Maka Alburn, Spirit Alburn (Maka's father), Professor "Franken" Stein, Soul "Eater" Evans, BlackStar, Tsubaki DarkArm, Justin Law, Giriko Saw-foot, Death the Kid (Kid), Liz & Patty Thompson, and Free the wolf-witch to run into the "Headmaster's office" (as Death is basically the Headmaster of the DWMA). Spirit, "Lord Death, what is it?" "Well, for a long time I have been watching over a girl named Armory, she is the child of Lily "Saw-foot" Evans, not in any way related to Soul, who is the daughter of Giriko here. Lily is long gone, died protecting her daughter Armory. Poor little Armory wasn't in my jurisdiction until now because she was only a witch, which both Lily and her husband James Potter were a witch and wizard, no they are _not_ like the witches that you fight, they are, ahem, were a different kind of witch. But now she _is _in my jurisdiction as that her weapon blood from Giriko has awoken as of four minutes ago. She is an odd one though; she's three different weapons in one. She is a chainsaw, a guillotine, and a cannon, again odd but I do not care."

"Spirit! Stein! Go to #4 Private dr, Surry England and retrieve her now! I'm fucking tired of not being able to help the poor girl and save her from being used and manipulated by Albus Dumbledor! I will _not_ allow the girl to suffer anymore!" Death said, looking at the shocked faces in the room, horror stricken in Giriko's case. Giriko, in barely a whisper asked, "Lily is dead?" looking horrified that his daughter had gotten married, had a child, was gone, and he never knew any of this until now. Death looked to at Giriko's horrified face a said, "Yes, she is gone Giriko. Fifteen years ago she died, in a way that I see as truly selfless, she was murdered protecting her only child by a man named Voldemort because of a fake prophecy between your granddaughter, Armory Giriko Potter as she was named after you by Lily, and himself.

After Lily and her husband's deaths that night Armory was left in the care of your step-daughter Petunia Dursley and was treated horrible by Petunia and her family for the last fifteen years. But as of four minutes ago where I could not help Armory as was in Lady Magic's jurisdiction and not mine, now since her weapon blood has awoke she _is _in my jurisdiction on the day of her birth, which was at mid-night. I have been watching her for years, hoping to save her from a fate I wouldn't wish on Asura. Spirit! Stein! Why haven't you left yet?! Waste any more time and I'll "Reaper Chop" both of you!"

The two men quickly did as told and left to retrieve the girl before Lord Death could carry out his threat, because to be frank, no one like being Reaper Chopped, and it had happened to both (read Spirit) of them too many times. Death once again looked to Giriko and quickly told everyone but Justin, Maka, and Free to leave. As they left the room Giriko fell to his knees and let out a keening wail as tears flowed from his eyes, morning his favorite child and pride and joy. All of his memories of his daughter flashing before his eyes.

Free, while he was not able to understand what Giriko was feeling, as he had no known family, walked over to his wailing friend and placed a comforting hand on Giriko's shoulder when, in a moment of needing comfort the most, Giriko turn to his friend and wrapped his arms around Free, wailing into his friend's chest. Maka, tearing up at the sight of Giriko losing his strength, asked, "Will she be okay Lord Death?" "If your father and Stein hurry up then yes, she will." Death responded, not taking his eyes off Giriko, a soft look adorning his skull mask-like face. 'Just now finding out that his daughter is dead and finding out he as a granddaughter must be hard and taking its toll on Giriko.' Death thought, thinking back on the time he met the recently deceased Lily Potter, thinking about how kind and sweet the woman was Justin, "Lord Death, you said that she was a chainsaw, guillotine, and cannon. How is that possible? I thought that Tsubaki was the only multi-weapon." "Ah, good question Justin, one I do not know the answer to. But I have reason to believe that it is because of her personality. The chainsaw for her bloodline and anger, the guillotine for her grief and despair, and the cannon for her short temper when angered. Now, you may think that the guillotine is just a symbol of death, but it is also a symbol of despair." Death said at the confused looks around the room.

Maka, "Oh, but what about her magic? What will happen to it?" "It will remain. She will always have her magic. But if she chooses to use it or not, that is her choice. Ah, Stein, Spirit. I see you were successful. Lay her down over there." Death said, pointing over to a bed that had just appeared out of nowhere to his left near Giriko and Free. Stein, who was carrying the girl, walked over to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Lord Death, this girl is lucky to be alive. She's severely malnourished, most likely has several broken bones, and 60% of her body is covered in bruising. How she is alive is a mystery. It'll take years to get her completely recovered, _if _we can. Oh, I can also tell that she'll never have a Meister unless it is you, Kid, or myself. Her soul waves are more chaotic than BlackStar's, not to mention that it is huge, her soul, it is almost as big, if not bigger, than Lord Death's." Stein said, looking at Death with a solemn, yet enraged look.


	2. Chapter 2

Giriko stood, with some help from Free, and walked over to the bed. When he finally got a look at his granddaughter his calm brown eyes widened in shock. She looked almost exactly like his beloved Lily. The girl had long, full, shinny, smooth black hair with red highlights here and there that, when she was standing, reached to just kiss the ground with its tips, she was about 4'11 to 5'0 in height and was angelic in looks aside from a few strands of hair that spikes up like a series of blades like Giriko's own and sharp dainty canines, more like fangs, that just poked over her bottom lip. Spirit, placing a hand on Giriko's shoulder, said, "Giriko, you are a lucky man, if your daughter looked anything like your granddaughter." "Yea," Giriko said, pushing a few strands of hair out of Armory's face, "she looks just like her mother. Lily was earther-real in looks as well." Free, "Giriko, are you alright? " "Yea, I'm fine, just wanna kill the ones that think that they can hurt _my_ granddaughter and get away with it." Giriko said as a moan/whimper came from Armory.

_-Armory pov-_

As I woke I felt soft sheets underneath me, the knowledge spooking the hell out of me as I shot up. Looking around the room I say a man from a picture of my mom that I found in the Dursleys' attic from when she was six, a goofy looking Grim Reaper, six other men, and two women. "Where the fuck am I and you!" I pointed to the man from my mom's picture, "Why were you in a picture with my six year old mother!" I yelled, the man stared at me for a moment before laughing, "Ha-ha, oh man, you may look like my daughter but you have my vocabulary and attitude." I let off a confused 'huh?' when the reaper said, "He is your mother's father, Giriko Saw-foot. He had no idea that Lily had been killed for if he did he would've taken you in long ago. Petunia never saw fit to tell him that Lily had died. Giriko is Petunia's stepfather and she resents him for "replacing" her father." I looked to my "grandfather" and took in his appearance. Giriko was wearing a white sleeveless collar shirt, brown Enchanter's gloves that extend halfway between his elbows and shoulders with the cuff folded over with a gear on the back of his hands, several piercings, black boots, blue-green jeans, a simple chain necklace around his neck, a belt with pouches around his waist, and a fur-trimmed jacket. He had sharp shark-like teeth, calm brown hair, calm brown eyes, and bland tan skin like my own. I could see the family resemblance instantly.

"Hi," I said, slightly afraid that he'd be like Petunia. "Why so shy all of a sudden?" Giriko asked as he gained a knowing look before continuing, "Armory, I'm not gonna hurt my own flesh and blood. I promise that I'll be there for you now. I'll teach you to fight back. You are my granddaughter, and no one gets away with harming my kin." and with that he quieted my fears and my mask broke, all the years of pain, loneliness, wishing to be wanted, wanting to be loved, cherished, protected, cared for, wanting to cry in pain. My mask broke at once and the tears flowed from my eyes as I launched myself at Giriko and cried into his chest.

_-no pov-_

As Armory cried in Giriko's arms he looked to Death with murder in his eyes. After a few minutes Armory calmed down enough to stop crying, though she still trembled slightly, and talk. "So, uh, *sniff* why did you bring me here?" Armory asked, sitting in a chair that Kid had provided. "Because, I have been watching you for a while. But was unable to interfere. When, while you were asleep in your "bed", you turned into your weapon forms and fell into my care. Albus has no say over me, Lord Death. By the way, cute joke. I believe that it was, "I don't know why I'm alive Weasly. But I believe that Death and I seem to have a permanent restraining order on each other." We do not, in fact, have a restraining order on each other." Death said as Armory turned a very interesting shade of red that put her mother's hair to shame.

"You were watching my every movement?" She asked, stuttering while Spirit, Maka, Soul, and Giriko (who were closest to her, all within ten feet of her) slowly backed away from the ticking time bomb named Armory Giriko Potter. "Yes" Death said, oblivious to the danger, which caused her to snap. "YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!" Amory screeched, turning into her cannon form and firing magic out of her barrel at Death. Death, realizing his mistake, took cover saying, "Not when you were doing personal business! Just your day-to-day life!'

Armory stopped, her agitated voice resonating from her barrel. "Do you swear upon your soul, pervert." "Yes! I would never spy on a lady like that!" Death cried, making a note to himself. 'Never say that to a lady weapon unless you are specific on the day-to-day life and not personal business. Lest ye be called a "Pervert".' Death thought to himself, breathing a sigh of relief as Armory changed back into her normal self and apologized for the miss understanding. Giriko, who been holding in his laughter, laughed long and hard at the scene. Justin walked up to the embarrassed girl and said, "Hello Armory, I am Justin Law, your grandfather's rival. I am also a guillotine weapon like yourself." He said bowing and kissing the back of her left hand.

Armory blushed crimson and said, "H…hello Justin, May I have my hand back now?" Giriko, who'd stopped laughing when Justin kissed Armory's hand, grit and ground his teeth stomped over, and grabbed Justin by the scruff of his neck, lifting Justin off the ground, "Remember _father_," Giriko growled and called Justin by the nickname he had given him, "that she is my _granddaughter_ and in her _father's_ place, _I _will kill you if you hurt her." Justin nodded, realizing quickly that Giriko was serious, and he planned to make sure that he'd make up for not being there for Armory when said girl screeched, "Where are my belongings!" Death, pointing over to Stein and Spirit who had the girl's things, said, "Over there with Stein and Spirit, though I do not know where your owl Hedwig is."

A white owl flew in through an open window at her mistress' call and landed on Armory's shoulder. "Hedwig!" Armory cried, relief filling her at the arrival of her avian friend, and pulled the owl off her shoulder and hugged her while the owl preened under the attention. Armory walked over to Spirit and Stein and pulled out two wands from her trunk. She looked at one of the wands with fury in her eyes and snapped it, snapping the red and gold feather within as well. "Since Dumbledor cannot touch me anymore I _will not_ use that stupid thing anymore, I'll send it back to them with an apology to Fawkes about his feather, he'll understand why I did so. Never felt right anyway." Armory said while waving the second one, causing black, red, and gold sparks to fly out of the tip and causing the shadows in the room to move to her where they danced around her and Spirit, who felt cold suddenly at the power display. She sighed happily and said, "Much better." Death, "Was the other wand a Holly and Phoenix feather wand?"

"Yep, never worked quite right though. This one in my hand is bark from the Ebony Tree of Death on Azkaban Island and a Dementor spinal column for the shell and the core is, well, complicated. It's the blood of a Razor Dragon, fang of a Chimera, stinger of a Manticor, the venom of a Basilisk, talon of a Thunderbird, heart of a three thousand year old Hydra, and the beak of a Threstral. Perfect for dark magics, defense, and a few other things." Armory said with a small smile to Death who let out a low whistle at the list of items, and slightly proud that quite a few creatures of death were in her list and that he'd always be able to help her no matter where she was because of the wood in her wand.

"My, my, aren't you a powerful girl. By the way, you have two out of three of my Hallows. The cloak and stone I believe, but where is the third, the Elder Wand?" "Albus has it, you can the other two back, I don't want them." She responded, pulling the cloak and stone out of her trunk and holding them out for Death to take. "You could have brought them back." "But they are at piece Death, I couldn't. Besides, the stone doesn't even really bring the dead back; it's all just an illusion." Armory said with a bright smile as Death took the two items from her hands. "You are correct, though I'd love to know how you figured it out." Death said with a questioning look. "Easy, the dead are just that, dead. They are gone, whether it be before their time or not, and cannot be brought back. To even try doing so is wrong and immoral." Armory said in a wise tone. Death nodded, amused that a fifteen year old girl was able to figure out what thousands of others were unable to get. "It is funny that a fifteen year old was able to figure out what thousands of others were unable to get through their thick heads. Not to mention ironic." Death said with a chuckle. Giriko, "Well that's dandy and all but she needs a place to stay and so do I, I refuse to allow her anywhere near Stein's lab, no offence, and I'm tired of staying there, again no offence." Stein, "None taken, also there are the abandoned apartments on Sunrose Dr. there is more than enough space for them and others if there are any loyal to Armory to stay. After we clean the place up a bit it'll be perfect." Maka, "Then we'll get to clean the place up, after all, there is no reason for us to make Giriko and Armory do all the work themselves." Soul, "Yea, that'd be a totally uncool thing to do." BlackStar, "A man as big as me always helps those who need it! Yahoo!" Tsubaki, "BlackStar is right." Kid, "Besides, it'll give me the chance to make sure the building is symmetrical." Liz, "Kid, you and your symmetry are getting annoying." Patty, "Yay! Yay! Yay!" "Question, anyone have a hair tie or ribbon?" Armory asked, holding her floor length hair in a high ponytail with one hand." Death made a black hair ribbon with a skull embroidered on it to her and she responded with a "thanks" while Giriko helped her tie her hair up, the skull in the center of the ponytail, causing her floor length hair to change to ankle length. She made a mental note to herself to find someone to braid it later. She then looked to Death with a curious gaze and asked, "Think you can change these rags to something that fits?" Death nodded, a wicked glint in his eye sockets, waved his overly large hand over her, and the rags, which were Dudley's old clothes, to change to all black leather. Armory's shirt changed to a leather vest-like shirt, pants to mini-shorts, shoes to black combat boots, black enchanter's gloves like Giriko's without the gear on the back of the palm, and a black leather choker with a wicked looking skull in the center with a snake coming out of the mouth, basically the dark mark but more wicked. Armory looked at her appearance and said, "Nice, defiantly my style. By the way, the dark mark?" giving him an incredulous look. "Yes but this "dark mark" will attack enemies that are to close. The serpent is actually a young basilisk that can leave the choker and grow to 200 feet right now but will get larger as it ages." Death said, proud of his little creation. Armory nodded in understanding running her fingers along the spine of the snake. It fell off of the choker and grew to its 200 ft. length while coiled. ~Hello mistress~ the great serpent said, bending its head to look Armory in the eye. ~Hello beautiful, what is your name?~ Armory asked, placing her hand on the snout of the serpent, shocking everyone else with the hissing sound she made. ~Giri, my name is Giri.~ ~Do you know English?~ Giri nodded and said, "Yes, I know English mistress." rubbing her snout against Armory.

-_Armory pov_-

Turning my head to Death I said, "I love her." flashing a smirk with my fangs showing. "Armory, how do you have fangs?' Maka asked from my left. "Oh, those? When I was nearly killed by a Basilisk my second year of Hogwarts they grew. I think they are a side effect of the Basilisk's venom running around in my veins. Funny thing is, the tears of a Phoenix won't destroy Basilisk venom, just merge it with the blood. Hell, I can even inject my own venom into others, yes Stein, I make my own venom. I'll give you a sample to study if you have a beaker I can use to milk the venom out." I said with a grin, there was no way I was gonna tell him I had three different types of venom because then he'd ask for all three, I know his type well. Stein handed me the beaker and I sunk my fangs into the plastic covering and I felt the weakest of my venoms enter and leave my fangs, filling the beaker with three inches worth of venom. I slid my fangs out of the plastic and handed the beaker to Stein who had a look of pure glee on his face. "Have fun but do be careful, the venom can be absorbed through the skin. If it is then it starts to kill off the surrounding tissue in the area of absorption." I said while Stein took notes in a notepad on the venom. Stein, "How did you hide your fangs from Albus and everyone else?" "Oh, they're retractable, but when I sleep they pop out so I need to retract them every morning. Just haven't had the chance to." I said, proving my point by retracting my dainty, inch long fangs that just poke over my bottom lip. I then looked back to the others and said, "Well, let's get started on those apartments and stop gawking at what I can do shall we? They aren't gonna clean themselves ya know. Sides, I like fixing and cleaning things and we have no idea on how long it'll take to clean the apartments." Pulling my toolbox out of nowhere I set it down on the ground and one of my small golems crawled out of a door on the side of the toolbox. It squeaked and mumbled while reaching for me. The golem was mouse sized and looked like a head carved out of stone on a body make of cloth. I smiled and bent down to pick the little one up and held it close to my chest. "A golem?" Death asked curiously. "Yea, I've been making small ones for four months now. This is the first one I ever made." I said with a blush while Giriko shook his head and said, "More like me than I thought." The golem, Zon I called him, buried itself further into my chest and whimpered, noticing the others in the room. I pat it's little head and placed it back in my toolbox and gave it a candy mint to which it squeaked happily. I picked up my toolbox after I closed it and we all left for the apartments.


	3. Chapter 3

-_The apartments_-

-_No pov_-

Giriko, Armory, Maka, Free, Stein, Spirit, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz & Patty, and Justin looked at the gothic style apartment building in front of them in shock. Stein, looking sheepish, said, "I never said it was broken down, just abandoned." Armory looked at the building with awe, never in her life did she think that she'd have this much room to herself. Giriko, "This is perfect!" "Agreed!" Armory exclaimed in agreement with her grandfather. She turned into her cannon form and shot off a couple of shots of magic into the air. Justin, who was standing in the back of the group, smiled at her actions. 'She's like a little kid. But comes off as a cold heated person at first glance.' Justin looked at her cannon form closely as a flash of sliver caught his eye and saw sliver snakes twisting around the length of her barrel. 'Beautiful, she's like a work of art.' Maka, who'd been watching Justin, said, "You like her don't you Justin." startling him.

"N…no! Yes, I do…what isn't there to like? Though I just met her I can tell she's a kind girl. I just want to be there for her. She's cute, funny, sweet, strong, and so many other things!" Giriko, who was listening, thought, 'Maybe the priest would be good for 'er. He's a good kid, even though he's my rival.' Armory, who was also listening, thought, 'Well, maybe I could like him. But I don't know, he doesn't know my for my fame, and wouldn't care most-likely, but he's grandfather's rival, which means that he's probably just as old!' Armory turned back to her human form and was blushing. "S…sorry about going off like that." She said shyly. Justin, "It's fine, it just tells us that you're happy. I thought it was cute myself." Realizing what he said he blushed, putting a cherry to shame, while Armory, who was blushing so much that she put a black cherry to shame or very green with envy, hid behind Giriko. "Justin! Leave my granddaughter alone!"

-_Giriko pov_-

'Cute.' I thought while I growled at the embarrassed Justin. I shared a look with Maka, Free, Stein, and Tsubaki. They nodded, agreeing to help me get Armory and the priest together. Maka winked at me, while she discreetly pushed Justin into Armory, who'd come out from hiding behind me and was talking with Justin, and the fell in a lip lock, both blushing a shade of red that I didn't even know existed nor the name of.

-_Justin pov_-

'Oh my god!' I thought as I was kissing Armory, staring into her wide, wild green eyes. 'Giriko is gonna kill me!' I tried to move away but my body was frozen in place. Then I noticed how good and right her lips felt on mine, making me want to stay like that forever.

_-Armory pov-_

'Sweet Mary mother of god!' I thought as I stared into Justin's blue eyes. As though I could see into his soul through those chaotic blue pools. Not wanting him to leave, loving the feel of his lips on mine. I wished to stay like that forever, frozen in time.

_-no pov-_

When air became an issue for the couple they jumped apart. Justin apologizing repeatedly for kissing her. Armory just blushed, hiding behind Giriko once more while everyone but the conspirators looked on with wide eyes. Giriko, "Enough father, it's fine. Now, I believe that it is late as it is late evening and we need sleep." with that, Giriko picked up his blushing granddaughter and walked inside their new home. Walking to a couch in the lobby he sat Armory down and asked if she was alright. "Yes, just shocked, um, how old is Justin?" "Your age, maybe a year or two older, why? Do you like him?" "I don't' know!" "It's alright if you do. But if he hurts you I'll kill him." Giriko said while sitting beside her. Armory nodded while she started to sing, a hobby of hers. (song does not belong to me, it belongs to the band Evanescence, name of songs will be place before song)

"**Tourniquet"**

I tried to kill my pain But only brought more

So much more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me?

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation

(return to me salvation)

I want to die!

My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ Tourniquet My suicide

(return to me salvation x2)

As the song ended Giriko knew what the song meant. It was about Armory's pain, sorrow, and wish to die. Giriko, once he knew who left his granddaughter with Petunia, swore to kill those who hurt Armory slowly, very slowly. Armory began singing songs that she wrote, ones that told Giriko more about her than talking ever could. Through the night Giriko and Armory learned more about each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_-next morning-_

Armory was in the kitchen when the others arrived, singing.

-Hello-

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left to yesterday

Amory, who didn't sense her company, kept singing.

-My Immortal-

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face – it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice – it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still here with me

I've been alone all along

[Chorus:]

-Imaginary-

(Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) [X2]

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

[chorus]

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Don't say I'm out of touch

With tis rampant chaos-your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

[chorus]

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh, how I long the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

[chorus]

(Paper flowers)

Armory, finally noticing her company when clapping erupts, bows and sings yet another song, "Taking Over Me".

**-Taking Over Me-**

you don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream? and dream I do...

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

have you forgotten all I know and all we had? you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

Taking over me Your Taking Over Me Taking over me Taking over me

As she finished her song Giriko walked into the kitchen. "Having fun?" he asked, a smile on his face showing his sharp shark-like teeth. "Yes grandpa I am." Armory said with a smile to her grandfather. Maka, "Good morning Giriko." Justin, blushing from what happened the previous night, gave a quite 'hi' to Armory which she, with a silent look to Giriko, grabbed Justin and kissed him, when the kiss broke Justin stuttered while trying to understand what had just happened. Giriko, "It's her way of saying 'we are going out Friday, pick me up at seven'. Just have her back by midnight." Justin nodded with a smile while Armory walked over to the refrigerator and asked, "Have you guys had breakfast yet? I make a mean omelet." Everyone said 'no' and went to the living room as she started cooking. Justin, who'd stayed, asked, "Do you need help?" Armory smiled at him and said, "No, but you could set the dining hall table. And thank you Justin, for asking me, not many take the time to do so." Justin blushed and quickly went to the dining hall to set the table. She smiled again and went back to making breakfast. Wondering, for the briefest of moments, if she should try to contact her friends/brothers Hidan and Deidara. 'It'd be nice to see them again.' She thought, unconsciously using magic and shadow magic (from Yugi-oh) to lift the feast she'd made and bring it to the dining hall. "Justin, do you know how to call Death-san?" she said, walking into the hall. "Oh, yes, just find a mirror like the one at the far end of the hall over there," he pointed to said mirror, "and breathe on it making fog on the glass, then draw the numbers 42-42-564 while saying 42-4264 if you want to knock on Death's door." Armory nodded did as told. "Hello Armory! What can I do for you this morning?" Death said as his image appeared. "I wanted to know two things. 1) Do you wish to join us for breakfast and 2) can you find these people? Their names are Hidan and Deidara. They're like family to me." Armory said in an almost pleading tone. "I'd love to join you for breakfast and I will start looking for the men you spoke of later." Death said as he came through the mirror, scaring Armory a bit. He then sat at the head of the table while Armory called the others to the dining hall. One by one the others walked into the room, stopped, and gaped at the feast that Armory had prepared in only thirty minutes. "Wow! Armory did you really make all of this for us?" Maka asked, looking to a blushing Armory. She nodded while sitting down; Armory had made a feast of a traditional English breakfast. Giriko, "Okay, we need to work on your blushing problem dear." Justin, "I think it's cute." Armory's blush, which had just faded, returned vengeance as she sat to the left of Death and right of Justin. She started filling her plate with fruits, slices of bananas, apples, oranges, peaches, blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, and plumbs. Justin noticed her apparent love of fruit and smiled slightly. The girl managed to keep him interested with her sweet nature that could turn on a dime to a vengeful nature.

_-Justin pov-_

'How can one so sweet have been hurt so terribly? She's an angel.' I thought while looking at Armory from the corner of my eye. She was eating fruits: bananas, apples, oranges, peaches, blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, and plums. 'She got over being shy with me quickly, meaning that her ability to adapt is strong and dominate. She also analyzes things quickly, if how she reacted when she first woke here in Death City is anything to go by. She's cunning and strong willed, amazing. Gods, she's perfect.' I thought, looking at Giriko who had a knowing smile on his face. Our eyes met and a silent conversation began between us. 'Treat her right and there will be no problems between us.' I nodded and sent back 'I would become a Kishen before harming her.' to which he nodded, pleased with the response. Stein, who was three seats to my left, said, "Armory, is it alright if today you train with me to start learning to control your abilities?" Armory looked to him with a bright smile. "Yes sir, you were one of the people who saved me from my hell on earth, ahem, relatives home correct? It'd be an honor for you to teach me." I swear that her smile and calm, safe aura is affecting Stein as I took a good look at him. He looked calm and sane with a real smile, not one of his mad ones. "Yes, myself and my former scythe weapon Spirit Alburn took you from that hell. How about we start at noon?" "Sounds good, though if you are a scythe meister then how will you teach me? I am not a scythe, I am a guillotine, cannon, and chainsaw." Stein laughed good naturedly and said, "While I am a scythe meister I am good with any weapon as I have a "flexible" soul. Having a "flexible" soul allows me to change my soul wave-length to suit any weapon I am paired with." Armory nodded at the explanation and said, "Um, I've heard about something that I wish to have clarified, what are the witches that you fight and how are they different from myself as I am a witch." Stein, "With different magics than the witches we fight. I'll explain later as it may cause some unwanted memories of your garndfather's to come up. he was the weapon of the spider witch Arachne." Armory looked to Giriko who had a solumn look on his face.


End file.
